Commands
The Commands are the ones that make the heroine upload their Parameters. Also, the success rate of the Commands depends on the Horoscope of that week. TMGS1 TMGS2 TMGS3 ' Rest' Decreases Stress and all of the Parameters. It's best to sleep during weekend. ' Study' Increases Intelligence, Arts, Style and Stress. Decreases Fitness and Charm. ' Paint' Increases Arts, Style, Intelligence and Stress. Decreases Fitness and Social. ' Exercise' Increases fitness, Social and Stress. Decreases Charm, Intelligence and Arts. ' Read Magazines' Increases Style, Charm, Arts and Stress. Decreases Intelligence and Social. ' Improve Look' Increases Charm, Style, Arts and Stress. Decreases Social, Fitness and Intelligence. ' Miyo' Increases Social, Arts, Intelligence and Stress. Decreases Fitness and Charm. You will also get closer to Miyo. ' Karen' Increases Social, Style, Charm and Stress. Decreases Intelligence and Arts. You will also get closer to Karen. ' Club' To participate in club activities, first, you have to join a club. You can only join the club on Sunday. There are many clubs to choose from. Some of them require that you must go to practice on the third Sunday of every month. If you skip it, you will get fired. The game does remind you on the days you need to participate in the club. And if you don't go you will get a phone call at the end of the day saying that you are fired. So just reload and go if you don't want to quit. Joining the clubs is not required to get the guys' ending (except for Taiyou). So it's alright to remain clubless. Though, participating in certain club is required for getting some certain CGs of the guys. To quit the club, you simply touch the club command on Sunday. Then the quit club command will pop up below the usual club command. But keep in mind that you cannot rejoin the club that you've quit. And if you're on the third year, you cannot join any club at all. For some reasons, you cannot quit the Judo club. So think carefully when Arashi persuades you to join. If you succeed in your club command a lot, you will be given a special option about your future at the end of the third year when you get to choose what you're going to do next. ' *Phone' There three groups of people you can call (guys/girls/workplace). As for guys, you call them to ask them out for a date. You get to choose the date then the place. I will cover this in dating section. For girls, you can call Miyo and Karen. Miyo will tell you how the guys and girls you know think of you (first option), the information about the guys and girls you know (second option). You need to view the information about that guy or girl once to be able to give him/her birthday presents. For the third option, you will get to ask Miyo to go out with you. This will make you get closer to her. And she will give you a present at the end of the date, which improves your parameters or even lower your stress! Karen will tell you your current fashion level and what kind of dressing styles are available for your current level (first option). In second option, Karen will tell you each guy's favorite dressing style. She will tell you more about them if you have higher fashion level. And just like Miyo, the third option will allow you to go out with her. She also gives you a present at the end of the date. She's not available on the Third Sunday of every month, however. As for workplace, you call to apply for works (if you don't have one), or quit the job (if you're doing one). In order to apply for works, you need to meet the certain parameters requirement and check your mails. I will cover this in the part time jobs section. ' *Shopping ' On the day that you don't have a date, you can go shopping alone in the city. ' *Go Out on a Date' This command will replace shopping command on the day that you have a date. You get to choose the clothes you want to wear first. Then go out and have fun. ' Dress up ' You can dress up even you don't have a date. Some of the accessories effect the success rate of your commands. Also, if you dress up properly (according to the current fashion webpage) before you go shopping, your fashion level will level up faster. ' Website' You will get tons of information here. Let's look at them in order. The first page is the information on the date spots and new shops. I recommend that you check this page at least once every month. It will open new date spots and shops for you. If you forget, you can go back to check the past months' column at the bottom of the page (Back Number). Shugo's route requires you to check this page as well. The second page is the schedule of the movies and the shows that will be shown in cinema and event hall each month. The movies change every three months, and the shows change every month. The third page is the horoscope. It shows your current success rate of commands and the next three weeks'. Each row effect different commands. At the bottom, it shows the current happy item. Wearing the mention item during normal days will help increase the command's success rate as well. It's a good idea to pay attention to horoscope when raising your parameters. The forth page is GORO (TMGS1) and Himeko (TMGS2) fashion column. Just like the previous games, it shows current popular items. Wearing these items on the dates will make the guy compliment you, and like you more. As you can see, there are three parts, the clothes (it can be any of the top, bottom or dress), the color and the accessory. Also, wearing them when you go shopping will make your fashion level goes up faster. ' Option' Speed of message (normal/fast/skip) Speed of command (normal/fast/skip) Tutorial (show/don't show) Voice BGM Sound Effect Mini-game (normal/upside down) Background Color Picture in the frame on your desk in your bedroom (You will get more when you obtain certain CGs or clear the guys' endings.) Restore default settings Return to menu ' Calendar' You can check the fixed Events, Holidays, Festivals, Club Days, Work Days, Birthdays (As I mention before, aside from your birthday, you will have to check the information from Miyo first) or even the day that you promise a Date here. ' Mail ' You check your mails here. It's a good idea to check every time you get a new mail. Some of them will allow you to work part time, and some of them are needed for secret characters' route. ' Data' You save/load your game here. Let me warn you that you shouldn't really, by any chances, touch that restore button and confirm. It will delete everything you've done so far, and I mean EVERYTHING, including all the CGs and the endings data. (*) Only available during holidays That pretty much concludes the basic commands. There are some characters that join you during specific commands if they like you enough. I will list them for you. Rest - none Study - Ruka, Junpei, Tamao (only the 1st and 2nd year) Paint - Kouichi, Seiji (only the 1st and 2nd year) Exercise - Ruka, Kouichi, Arashi Read Magazines - Ruka, Junpei Improve Look '''- none '''Miyo - Miyo (always) Karen - Karen (always) Baseball Club - Taiyou Tennis Club - none Volleyball Club - Karen Rhythmic Club - none Band '''- Seiji (only the 1st and 2nd year) '''Art Club - Miyo Handicraft Club '''- none '''Student Council - Tamao (only the 1st and 2nd year) Judo Club - Arashi, Junpei Referencias